The Eye of Harmony
by Globalnet
Summary: The Eye of Harmony. A black hole sustained by the mass of the planet Gallifrey, allowing the Time Lords unprecedented access to the Time Vortex. When the hour came and the Time Lords defeat was impending, they try one last thing to preserve their legacy with hope to create Time Lords anew.
1. When She Knocks Four Times

**Authors Notes: Oh dear. Here be my first every FiM story. Wrote fan fics for Adventure Time, but never for FiM.. Dis gon be interesting. 10th Doctor BTW. In normal, human like, form. Check this story out in FiM Fiction, Updated first there. Adventure Time Fics are on HIATUS btw.**

** story/51331/4/The-Eye-of-Harmony/**

Chapter 1 - When She Knocks Four Times.

The bell rang.

The cloister bell only rang when the TARDIS or the Universe is in danger. And I'm pretty sure it is right now. Here I am fidgeting about the controls. Pulling the air breaks, well... I think their air brakes, even if there is no air in space. Why is this even happening? Black Holes are strong, sure, but this? I have not seen a black hole that, even the very fabric of time cannot escape, and that's brilliant! Like a super charged black hole... Or maybe one of those HumVacs the humans made. Man, how I loved to get on of em for the TARDIS..

The bell rang for the second time.

"ALERT: TARDIS IS NEARING BLACK HOLE." That annoying voice! Wait a minute... That's my voice. Oh right, Voice Interface..

"I KNOW! GAH! Why the bloody hell are you on, anyway?"

"You requested for Voice Interface earlier"

"WELL! HELP ME OR BUGER OFF!"

The bell rang for the fif-..

Wait a minute. Third time. The bell rang for the third time.

"TARDIS power is currently at 20% and dropping. Probability of escaping is 0%."

"Probability of survival?"

"Unknown"

Of course. Time Lords knew how Black Holes work. We know that whatever is inside is anti matter. We even have one back in Gallifrey. What we don't know is WHAT anti matter is. I mean, we do. But we don't know what it does to us, or does at all. I've encountered the insides of a black hole before, but not all black holes are the same.

Plus that black hole was being controlled by a psychopathic Time Lord who threatened to destroy the universe as revenge to a race that yields him as a hero. And if the cloister bells rang, then this one will probably destroy the TARDIS and destroy me, inevitably. Thing is, the TARDIS exists in all of time and space. Destroying it means destroying all of time and space. But maybe, just maybe...

Something DID call for me. A signal Time Lord's used to use.. Hmm that doesn't sound right. A signal the Time Lords used before. Much better. I think. I'm a Doctor! Not a English professor, and I'm not much of a doctor in that regard either. Not medically but you know... Wibbly wobbly.

So here I am, putting the universe at the line for a hunch. Just another day in the office, or in this case, the phone box.

"Well then...ALONZY!"

Disengaged the air breaks and sent the TARDIS plummeting into the black hole. I hope I know what I'm doing. Well... I don't know. But, you know. I hope I knew what I just did. Or...Well... Can't be worst than the Daleks, I suppose.

The bell rang for the fourth time.

Or was it sixth?


	2. Inside the Not So Black Black Hole

**Authors Notes: Might as well mention this takes place 1000 years from the first episode.**

Chapter 2 - Inside The Not-So Black Black Hole

"Lulu! Luuullluuuu!" A voice echoed down the hallway. _Where did she run of to this time? _The white mare called out once more. The mare was about your normal full sized horse with hair flowing as if a breeze was following her constantly. She trotted along the corridor with authority, inspecting every door that she passes by. Occasionally greeting the guard stallions stationed in that hallway.

"Luuullluu- Ah. There you are." The mare said entering the door. "Figured you'd be here" There she was. Admiring the view from the castle balcony.

"Where else would I be, Tia? The moon?" A dark blue pony replied. This mare was not as big as Celestia, but dons a hair much similar to her's, but having her hair colored a different shade of blue. She looked behind her, meeting her sisters eyes.

"You may never know, Luna." Tia teased. "Well, sunset is nearing. Thought I'd let you know."

"Ending early I- UGH!" Luna fell forward in agony. Her head was throbbing. It had been happening all week, and she didn't know what was happening.

"Sis! Are you okay?" Celestia rushed towards her sister and comforted her.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." She sighed in pain. Her face fell forward and her body looked incredibly tired.

"You don't look very-"

"I SAID IM FINE!" Celestia shrank back at the shriek. Luna's face was flustered with anger. Anger she had never seen before.

"Luna.. I-"

"Sorry." Luna shot back with horror. She yelled at her sister, she never did that nor did she want too. Her head started to burn, causing her to shriek in pain.

"Luna, I-"

Luna took off, she flew as fast and as far away as she can.

"LUNA!" Celestia called, but it was too late. She wanted to follow her in pursuit, but decided to hold back. She reasoned that Luna just needed some time alone, and she would return when she feels better.

But she can't shake the feeling like something was off.

She flew as fast as her wings can take her. She didn't feel right. Not because she yelled at her sister, nooo.. But because she didn't yell. She wasn't the one who yelled, yet it came out of her mouth. The voice was full of hatred and anger, one that does not belong to this world. She calmed down and landed just near the Everfree Forest.

_What is wrong with me?_ she thought. What exactly was going on? Her head began to pound again. And this time she was getting thoughts. Why was it that ponies played and frolicked in her sister's day, and that they sleep during her beautiful nights? She brought up the stars and the moon while her sister simply brings up the sun. She did more work. Why wasn't she rewarded? Why isn't she their leader? You hate her for that, don't you? You hate her and all of those other ungrateful-

_No. Stop! That's not true! I am the Princess of The Night! I take pleasure in what I do. And I do it for the good and not for the benefit._

You are weak. Always have been. You claim for "good"? You oblige because you are afraid. Afraid of your own sister. Afraid of everything. Your fear makes you inferior. You are..

SSSHHWOSH!

SSSHHHWOOOSSH!

SSSHHHWWOOOSSH!

CRASH!

The pain subdued as the sound of trees falling penetrated her ears. Luna looked around, dumbstruck. She remembered the sounds earlier and took to the skies. She saw trees stumbling down across the clearing. Following the trail of debris, she found a blue box. The box was dark blue, and even She landed and inspected the box. As she came closer the door opened. She stepped back, awaiting for something to leave the box.

"Hmm.. A black hole full of trees. That's new" The creature climbed out of the box. It was a tall creature, walking on two legs and without fur. He was wearing a big blue suit, dorky glasses and a weird hairdo. It tuned around and looked at her. She shot back. Finally, overcoming her fear.

"Who art thou! I have not seen such creature before!"

"Ooooh! That is cute. Very. Cute." The creature replied. Smiling at her. "A talking.. Alicorn? The humans are definitely onto something, or rather nothing considering this world is made of antimatter."

"Thou has not answered my question!"

"Hmm. I'll be right back." The creature jumped back in the box. Luna advanced only to retreat once the creature climbed back out. "There we go! Translation circuit activated. I just cant stand old English, so... Formal. Annoyingly formal."

"Translation circuit?.. Wha- You haven't answered my question! Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the Doctor."

Luna's head began to burn. It burned more intensely than before. Her mind was racing, images she had never seen where racing through her mind. She groaned in pain.. Her vision was failing her.. Her body stifined up, as if she had no more control. Her head dropped down and then...

**Nothing.**

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked as her equine friend was screaming in pain. Her very eyes where yellling at him. Her head dropped and she stopped screaming.

"DOCTOR?" A familiar voice screeched.

"..No... It can't be.." The doctors face dropped into terror, frustration, and guilt._ It can't be. They DIED. Why do they always.. __**always survive!?**_

"THE DOCTOR!?" Luna looked up. Her eyes completely void of emotion, it radiated the immense anger in her heart. The Anger and hatred that he knew all too well.

"EXTERMINATE!" Luna screamed as she shot a energy beam from her horn, narrowly missing him. The doctor jumped back into the TARDIS. But her attacks was breaking through the TARDIS exterior. _Argh! Not enough power for the shields! Think... THINK!_

"EMERGENCY PROGRAM 2!"

"Emergency de-materialization activated." The Voice Interface hologram announced as the TARDIS engines roared to life, It has enough power to keep it in the vortex for 5 minutes. And with that Dalek on the lose, he needed to think quick.


	3. Let The Nightmare Begin

DO NOT TRY TO RESIST ME. ASSIMILATION IS INEVITABLE. YOU WILL JOIN THE RANKS OF THE DALEKS.

A dark void of nothingness surrounded her. Luna felt the very warmth of her flesh disappear slowly into the cold void. She looked up, and saw a metal creature. It had a cylindrical body of metal and steel. The glass eye stared her down, each gaze piercing her very soul.

YOU WILL SERVE THE DALEKS. YOU WILL FOLLOW OUR ORDERS. YOU WILL EXTERMINATE.

_I will not take orders from you! I am the Princess of the Night! I co-rule Equestria a-_

SILENCE!

_I WILL NOT! LET ME GO!_

YOU WILL OBEY ME

_I WON'T HELP YOU, I WON'T!_

SILENCE!

Luna stopped. Her head began pounding again. It was more painful, more stronger. She knew what this creature wanted...

_I will not... I will not help you destroy these people... I am... I am..._

_Nightmare Moon._

ASSIMILATION PROCESS IS COMPLETE.  
THE PARASITISM POD IS DECAYING IN 20 REELS AND WILL BE EXTERMINATED.  
YOUR ORDERS ARE AS FOLLOWS.  
YOU WILL RID THE TIME LORD DESCENDANTS.  
YOU WILL TAKE CONTROL OF THE EYE AND USE IT TO BREAK THE TIME LOCK PROTECTING GALIFREY.  
_And what of the Doctor?_  
TARDIS ENERGY SIGNALS ARE DROPPING. HE WILL RESURFACE, AND YOU WILL EXTERMINATE HIM.

EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!

_Exterminate._


	4. Eternal Darkness

**Authors Notes: Hello. Chapter 4 is here, and ready to rock. Get ready to get lost.**

Eternal Night

Screams. The once proud town of Ponyville was slowly being reduced to rubble as the dark blue mare tore the town apart, pony by pony. The town was filled with corpses of fallen ponies. Nightmare Moon stood at the Top of town hall. She used all her might to raise the moon, overlapping the sun. The remaining ponies looked at their destroyer. Cowering in terror.

"The light has ruled for far too long. I have come to set you free from your destiny. Let eternal night descend upon the land and free you from the bondage of the Eye! Rejoice young ones. Rejoice that you do not suffer the faith of those who came before."

Princess Celestia overlooked her kingdom. Her heart was troubled as she saw the eclipse. Her sister has never done anything like an eclipse before.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA! PRINCESS CELESTIA!" A guard stallion galloped towards the princess. "Reports came in from Ponyville. Princess Luna has been slaughtering ponies there!"

"What! Why was I only informed now?"

"Most of the messengers where killed. Only one survived."

With that, Princess Celestia took to the skies.

"...why...?" Gasped a bleeding out unicorn. He dawned a red mane over his blue coat. His body was torn apart, innerds spilling out. He took his final breath as an energy beam shook it out. Ponyville was in complete ruin. The houses ablaze in fire. The citizens diminished into dust.

"To save you."

"LULU!" Princess Celestia landed just across her sister. Her face donning an expression of shock and anger.

"Took you long enough." Nightmare Moon looked up, matching her sister's gaze.

"Sister! Stop this madness! These ponies are innocent"

"Yes." Nightmare nodded. "They most certainly are. In fact, their only crime is that they took so long to die."

Princess Celestia cringed at that retort. Her face picked up on anger as she observed the mangled remains of her little ponies. "Then why-"

"Why? Because it is necessary, sister. There is only the master race" Nightmare Moon grinned. "And I'm afraid you aren't on the list."

Nightmare Moon flung herself at Princess Celestia. Using as much magic as she could harness, Princess Celestia unleashed a wave to stop the advancing mare, only to have it negated by her armor. The impact from the charge sent the Princess hurling towards a building, causing it to collapse. Princess Celestia looked up, she was bleeding._I'm... Mortal? _She looked up. The eclipse was gone. The sun was gone. The sky was nothing but complete and utter darkness. She then looked at her sister, horrified as dark magic was emanating from her horn, magic she had never seen before. Nightmare Moon aimed her horn at her sister.

"Goodbye. Tia."

SSSSWWWOOOOSSSSSHHHHH.


	5. The Eye of Harmony

Eye of Harmony c5

The Eye of Harmony

She opened her eyes. The scenery changed. What was once a war torn village near the Everfree forest turned into a big room of metal and bolts. A huge spherical room, with glass domes popping out of each wall. In the middle was a huge cylinder. A creature was running franticly around the cylinder. Sporting a bright blue ensemble, with some sort of reading glasses.

"… lucky. That was an anti-matter ray, TARDIS can disperse those kinds of attacks even without the force field. If that was some sort of laser weaponry on the other hand, KABBLOOSH!" The creature rambled on. "By the way, I'm the Doctor." He smiled.

The iconic blue door blew into several different pieces. On the debris, Nightmare Moon advanced. Her horn poised to attack either one of the occupants. Great fear swept over the sun goddess, despite her companion's blank expression.

"Miss… Whoever you are. Try and remember who you are. Dalek's are brilliant little creatures, parasitisim pods, who would have guessed? But deep inside that mind, you are still there, Ms. Who-ever-you-are."

"Hah. I'd think the destroyer of Equestria, himself would be much less clueless." Nightmare Moon grinned. "Shame. The oncoming storm would have posed a challenge." She pointed her horn at the Doctor, attempting to cast the same anti-matter spell on him. Midspell, she was interrupted by a spell from Princess Celestia. Forcing Nightmare Moon to cast a powerful force field around her.

"Tia. You will have you turn, just wai- AAHHH" Nightmare screeched in pain. A loud whrring sound can be heard as the Doctor uses his Sonic Screwdriver to disorient the night princess.

"QUICKLY!" The Doctor shouts as Princess Celestia rams herself into Nightmare Moon, who gets knocked back out of the TARDIS. Quickly recovering she fires a bolt of magic onto the sun goddess, hurling her towards the TARDIS console. As soon as Princess Celestia crashes into the console, the TARDIS came back to life, as the engines whirred faster and faster. Nightmare Moon attempted to jump into the de-materializing TARDIS, except it was too late. She picks herself up, and looks towards the horizon. _There is only one place left for them to flee. _She then takes off to the skies.

_What just happened? The TARDIS was completely out of power, but that mare… Something's fishy about her. Something's fishy about this entire planet! Or rather, this entire universe. This entire anti-matter universe. I may not be an expert at anti-matter, but I'm sure that some sort of sentient being needs to use his will power to keep them alive, as is the case with Omega all those years ago. Even black holes need some sort of uniformity, besides the fact that they suck in almost everything. So if my hunch is correct, then that means.. Oh.._

The Doctor looked out of the TARDIS doorway. The TARDIS brought them to the sun. Warmth radiated from the sun towards everything. The shields where still off, and they were supposed to be fried from the immense heat of a star. Then it hit him, he rummage through his pockets. He grabbed a pair of anaglyph 3D glasses, and smiled genuinely.

"Ohoh. Look at you. All those years, just waiting. Waiting for someone to stumble across you. Waiting for.. Me. But why?... Also. Why ponies?"


	6. Rassilon

Both two suns where in the sky, painting the planet orange. There could be heard the sound of red grass whistling. The colossal city stood against the elements, standing taller than any other structure that existed past, present or future. The streets where busy, it's people uneasy. It was beginning. What the soothsayers have predicted, the war to end all wars, the great time war.

"... Is it ready?"

There stood a man, garnishing a majestic scarlet robe. Middle aged, about his seven hundredths. The man was admiring the view of his planet through the office window. He then looked to his back.

"Yes. The progenitor arc is active and primed." His visitor replied

Approaching him was another man wearing the same ensemble. He was younger, only 20 years old. He ambled about nervously.

"I.. Uhm.. Just wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm? Does It concern the prophesy?"

"..yy-Yes. Do you think.."

"Quite frankly, yes. Yes I do. The soothsayers are one with the time vortex. They can see the future clearer than any other Time Lord."

"B-But!"

"You asked for my opinion, did you not?" Rassilon sat down. " It is coming. The oncoming storm."

Uneasy silence broke out. The prophesy spoke of destruction. The destruction of Galifrey and it's people. All of the Time Lords wiped out.

"Our reign is ending. Time has entrusted us with knowledge far beyond what could have been accomplished on our own. It gave us years beyond our lifespan and handed down second chances from death. But we abused it, we where meant to observe and learn. Not wage wars and terror."

"... Oh god. I don't want to die! I don't want t-"

"Either way, we shall ascend. Do not let your heart be troubled.."

"How-!"

"Hush. Look." He took out a hourglass. "How would you stop the sand from flowing?"

"..Lay it on its side?"

"You see.."Rassilon placed the hourglass sideways, "Even if time stopped, even if we managed to change a time locked event" The hourglass began to roll "It doesn't mean we have survived. Because time, my dear Lucius, is alive. It knows when we try to cheat it.. And when it finds out, it looks for us, and then.." The hour glass crashed into the floor, shattering into many pieces. The sound pierced the very souls of those who heard. "We may be able to manipulate time, but even for us, time still flows. Time will never wait for one man."

"I-"

"Lucius. Please deliver this to the Doctor." He hands over a black velvet bag. Lucius unwraps the contents, revealing 6 multi colored gems.

".. But.. Wait. This is-"

"Yes it is. When the time comes, it shall be competed by him, and our legacy will endure. My creation will stand proud as we vanish. For there is no end, just new beginnings. Let the era of harmony begin."

"How will he get to the Eye?"

"He will find a way."

".. How will the Doctor survive?"

"Who says he will?"


End file.
